Dimensional Collapse Guardians
by SpartanCommando
Summary: A race of beings who exist to maintain the balance of all dimensions find that the balances of many dimensions are shifting to good or evil. Recruiting dozens of neutral beings, the race sends them to fix the balance. First of the DCG Saga.


Dimensional Collapse Guardian

Chapter 1: Where am I?

A low moaning echoed throughout the medium-sized room. The pure white colorless décor was broken by the large mass of green in the rooms' center. Its green color was accompanied by a pair of lightning bolts stretching from its collar towards both sides of its hips, as well as a skull of some sort of creature between the two bolts in the center of its torso, were orange.

The downed figure lay flat on its back with its right knee pointed up at the ceiling. Upon closer inspection one would notice that the figure was humanoid in appearance. They would also notice that the figure was wearing some form of large and bulky armor as well. The armor held a small khaki colored cloak draped over the right arms' shoulder pauldron which extended to just above the hip. On its waist was a belt which was made up of a series of black compartments attached to one another. A large helmet covered the figures head while a red T-shaped visor with gold trimming hid its face, a type of antennae stuck out from the left side of the visor.

There was a slight twitching of the left hand as the green armored form attempted to reach for something strapped to its waist. It was one of two rather large hand sized ranged weapons, one strapped to both sides of the waist for easy access. After successfully detaching the weapon on its left side the figure then managed to flip itself so that its visor was now resting on the white floor. The now fully revealed back showed a type of jetpack as well as a large sword of strange design strapped in place. With a loud grunt of pain the figure attempted to push itself off of the ground. When the pain proved too much for the moment it then settled for a crouched position, the right leg still pressing into the floor while the left foot rested on the floor.

"White." a pained masculine came from the figures helmet, the voice oddly made deeper by the apparent voice projection of the helmet. "I wake up," the figure then began a mixture of laughter and panting as it continued to speak, "and I find. . . That now it's a . . . white painted trap. . . Very original." Taking a deep breath the man forced his pained body to rise up to its full height; an impressive two meters of intimating presence. He then proceeded to take several short steps before nearly stumbling towards the floor again.

With a string of what seemed to be curse in a strange language he then began walking again; this time however at a slightly slower pace. In an attempt at controlling his balance the man braced his right arm against the wall and slowly inched his way towards the only door in the room. With ever growing apprehensiveness the green armored man kept the weapon in his left hand trained on the visible means of escape, unwilling to risk being surprised by a late hostile entry. Eventually the man did reach the door where he paused to muster his depleted strength a second time.

Suddenly he heard a loud banging that seemed to originate from the opposite side. The beating was low powered and came in slow silent repetitions. Immediately the man in the green armor felt the tension in his muscles dissipate instantly. Behind the red visor a genuine smile came to life as the figure lowered the large weapon back to his side.

"Ryu Hisanaga. So. . . I guess I'm not alone after all." was the amused response of the man after resting against the white wall. "Ryu. The door is locked, and if you haven't figured it out yet you _shuta_. I. Can. Not. _Open. The kriffin door_!"

"Ah. Storia. You know, I don't have to let you out of here? You did try and kill me a few times if memory serves." came the voice of yet another young man, though unlike the firsts it was normal.

"Hisanaga. We are Mandalorian. When has shooting each other ever served to cause rifts in an other wise average friendship?" his answer came in the form of a natural chuckle from the other side. His instincts warning him to get back from the door the man turned his face from the door. A humming sound soon reverberated though the likely solid steel door. The same door soon found itself stabbed clean through by a pair of green and blue beams of energy which then began to cut out a large opening in the door. The circular chunk of steel soon fell onto the floor of the white room inhabited by the khaki cloaked Mandalorian.

"Not once come to think of it. Still, you are the first person I've come across today that I know at all." was the amused reply of another armored man as the two blades of energy deactivated themselves into an opening on both gauntlets. "How you been doing Solrac?"

"Considering I haven't moved to threaten you with either of my pistols yet?"

"Good point. Though some might say that isn't a bad thing you know." was the good natured reply from Ryu. Solrac shook his head in annoyance at his friends' slightly cheerful voice. Looking back up and meeting the slightly older Mandalorian man in the face he took notice of the condition of his armor. The otherwise simple military green armor, with its midnight black trimming, was marked by several new scratches. As well as a pair of what looked like very large _bite _marks. His helmet also had what looked like a burn mark marks just below his own T-shaped visor.

When Mandalorians spend as much as several months on occasion in armor they all tend to understand an unwritten, unspoken, form of code through their movements. Tilting his head slightly to the left, both shoulders slightly tense, and a single hand gesturing to his own mask, Solrac asked his own unspoken question. _'What the hell happened there?' _Ryus' response was a grimace over his features as he placed the helmet over his face again. Then the young Mandalorian held out his left hand and twisted his wrist slightly, _'You don't wanna ask again.'_

"Anyways, have you been able to sense anything in the Force?" asked the second Mandalorian.

"I can, but the pain is dulling my senses. I can pick you up just fine, its everything at least twenty feet from me I can't feel." was the frustrated answer.

"For the galaxies only pair of Force-Sensitive Mandalorians, we are in a mess aren't we?" Ryu muttered before giving a humorless laugh. Solrac couldn't help but feel his friend needed to practice his humor just a bit more often if that was the best he could do. "Wow. That was terrible wasn't it?"

"Just a tad weak if I do say so myself." he said head nodding in agreement, Solrac smirked behind his visor before painfully pushed himself off his position on the wall. Unwilling to force a burden on the apparently okay Ryu he refused to allow himself to be carried when his friend offered. There was no point in limiting the ability of the only one of them who seemed to be capable of actually fighting. Blinking his eyes rapidly to clear the blurry lines in his vision Solrac took his first steps out the white room he had awoken in.

After several additional steps Solrac felt like reconsidering the offer of help from Ryu. Shaking off the notion that he needed to keep at least one of them fully alert he remained steadfast in his decision. Slowly he began to feel even more pain in his movements the farther the pair of Mandalorian men went from the white room. They had since begun to walk through a series of dark grey corridors in its place, a pale blue light on the walls their only guide. Suddenly he felt a hand on each of his shoulders before he was dragged in the shadows to his left.

Finding the strength to shake off Ryus' hands from himself Solrac began to hear light footsteps approaching them. The eighteen year old Mandalorian closed his emerald green eyes and cleared his mind. For a moment he forgot about the constant pain he had been feeling as he began to reach out with the Force. Solrac touched a mind easily as young as his own, perhaps slightly younger. The human male also sensed that it was a human as well; and female. Surprisingly he felt the girl's mind react to his touch by closing itself off immediately, but not before he sensed a calculating and vicious mind.

Curious but in no way assured of the safety of him and his companion, Solrac warily reached to grip the holsters of his custom WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistols. The gold plated weapons were the same design as the pair wielded by Mandalore Jango Fett, though each had a short range scope in addition to the paint job. Behind him he heard the almost inaudible creaks of Ryus' armor as the other Mandalorian readied one of his lightsabers to launch from its gauntlet. The adrenaline beginning to pump through his system nullified the pain he was feeling as he held out a fist. Slowly as the footsteps drew closer he moved a finger outwards. Then he did the same with a second finger, and continued on in a countdown. _Three. Two. One. _

With a burst of Force enhanced speed the pair rolled out of their cover in front of the female. Solrac managed to un-holster both of his WESTAR-34s and trained both of them on the woman's torso. To his left Ryu had removed the DC-17m ICWS he had _borrowed _from a Republic Commando squad nearly a year before their last mission. The twenty-three year old warrior had modified the weapon to carry a verpine shatter gun attached beneath the weapons' barrel, which he now kept aimed to cripple her legs.

"Ah. . . I knew I felt someone touch my mind." was the slightly intrigued reply of the woman. The very attractive, _Hapan female attractive_, woman Solrac silently corrected to himself once he had taken a quick look of her figure.

The woman was as tall as friend Krista Raez, meaning she was a full head shorter than him, with a cloth mask that covered the top of her head in addition to her face, with only her right eye visible. Said eye was a granite gray color while her other eye was covered by an orange mask that covered her entire face, minus her mouth and jaw. The mask also had a black mark over the where the right eye was that curved up while the same mark was on the left side; where her left eye _should _have been. He noticed her long stark white hair that seemed to have a bright shine to it in the pale artificial lighting flowed behind her face.

The woman wore a pale blue skintight outfit over her upper torso, finger, and hands, while she also had gray patches that covered her biceps. In addition to those she also wore an armor collar protecting her neck along with a pair of black gauntlets covering her forearms. Oddly enough she also wore what appeared to be ordinary black civilian cloths over the blue material of the outfit, and matching pants. The pants carried with them armor around her thighs and a pair of black combat boots with grey soles and grey clips to hold them on tightly that stretched up each calf. Finishing the outfit was gray utility belt strapped around her waist. Curiously her only armaments appeared to be a pair of grey hilted swords that were sheathed on her back.

"You sound like you have experience with people trying that." Solrac said in an equally intrigued voice. Despite his friend not moving the slightest, the younger Mandalorian could clearly feel Ryus' eyes pointed in his direction. In response Solrac made a slight movement that resembled a shrug.

"Oh I most certainly have experience." the woman said coolly in a way that made the two men instantly wary. They both had very bad feelings about the woman standing before them completely undeterred by the weapons aimed at her. Solrac tightened his grip on his own weapons holsters as he continued to feel out the woman in the Force, and still find nothing. This woman knew how to hide from the minds of others quite well it seemed; something that usually meant either training or the result of encounters with Sith or Jedi. At that though he couldn't help but feel a slight unease.

"Question. Master and Apprentice, or Council?" Solrac asked after having taken a step forward, lowering one WESTAR to his side while raising the other to the woman's face.

The woman merely narrowed her sole visible eye before speaking once again, that eye showing her annoyance at the question.

"I have no _Masters_, I am no ones Apprentice, and I do not follow anyone's Council." was the instant reply.

"Uh, I know my buddy here is doing the interrogation but," Ryu finally spoke up, the other two turning to glare at him for interrupting, "What is your name?"

"You may call me Ravager." said the woman now known as Ravager. Turning back to Solrac she crossed her arms over her chest. "Common courtesy would dictate the gentleman should now offer a name now." Solrac raised a hidden eyebrow in confusion before feeling a quick flash of pain behind his eyes. Focusing through the pain he managed a nod without revealing the pain. Somehow he swore this "Ravager" did not fail to notice it however.

"Since I _doubt _Ravager is your birth name," Solrac said ignoring the slight smirk that graced her face, "I think I'll go by. . . _Bes'kad _is a good a name as any I suppose. And since I know you won't care the one next to me is called _Di'kut_." he said with just a bit of humor while gesturing to Ryu.

"HEY!"

"What? It fits your oh so unique outlook on life. . . _Di'kut._" he said not moving his blaster away from Ravager. His eyes were locked on the sole visible right eye which was staring into his own vision even with his helmet on. For a person used to sentient life shirking away from the ruby red visor having someone stare right back, and not seeming disadvantaged at all, was quite unusual. _This woman_, he thought to himself, _is not normal. _

"_Not normal? What was your first clue my student? The fact that she can hide her mind from us, or the fact that she wears a mask and carries two primitive blades on her back?" _

_Master Revan, and here I thought the Star Medallion might not be working so well. _

"_Such wishful thinking is not well suited for either a Knight, or a soldier, my apprentice. She is dangerous." _

Solrac agreed with the part of the Dark Lord's spirit held within his mind. The spirit of the one time Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Revan, had left a portion of his own spirit within a Medallion left in his tomb. Solrac had the misfortune of being the one chosen to find the Star Medallion and his body was placed in a stasis pod for well over 3,000 years.

During that time he had spent a years worth of time training under the Prodigal Knight within his own mind, learning the ways of the Jedi Order yet not their less than helpful beliefs. Unfortunately that meant that his self dubbed "master" was able to speak to speak to him whenever he pleased through the Medallion. On occasion he had even taken temporary command of Solracs' body when the Mandalorian came far too close to death.

"You know a picture would last longer. . . Joy." Ravager said visibly smirking when the blaster wielding Mandalorian growled. "Oh by the way we're about to have more company very soon; perhaps you should turn your weapons in the direction you just came from."

Solrac was about to tell her off but stopped a second before the words had left his mouth. He could hear the sound of rapid weapons fire as well as blaster fire. With a side glance to Ryus' form the young man did not need to ask if the other Mandalorian had heard it as well. Silently cursing to all the forgotten Mandalorian Gods, he turned his body halfway around. Keeping the blaster aimed at Ravager steady Solrac held the second WESTAR in the direction the woman had mentioned.

"Ryu can you feel it?" Solrac asked warily unsure if he truly wanted an answer at the moment.

"Yeah," the older man said while looking over his shoulder, "It feels like whatever is there. . . It's just not alive, or even dead. Multiple entities in very few life forms. I don't-"

The Force sent out a warning to the two Force-Sensitive warriors of danger. Solrac and Ryu reacted by firing at Ravager in practiced synchronization, their heads turning to look at the woman. To their shock the woman dodged with Jedi like reflexes while drawing a single blade at the same time. Solrac fired two more shots from the weapon in his right hand with less than positive results. In an instant she had leapt over Ryus' head landing behind him before lashing out with her left leg, striking the Mandalorian's blind side. The split-second after stunning him Ravager had her blade resting between the armors' chest plate and helmet; the vulnerable piece of the black body suit covering Ryus' neck.

"Now let's try this again. Who are you really?" she said in a tone that one would use when speaking to a child who had told his parents a lie while moving her captive to use as a human shield. Solrac turned to face her and his now captured friend both blasters aimed at Ravagers' head. Despite his position Ryu failed to suppress a light chuckle. "What are you giggling about. . . _Di'kut_ was it?" instantly he ceased his laughter.

"Just remembering how many times this has happened to the two of us. Though usually it's my wife who has a blade to my neck and him," he said gesturing with his left hand at Solrac, "desperately trying to convince her not to hurt me _too_ much."

If doing so wouldn't have meant removing his weapons from their target, Solrac was certain he would have slapped his visor in disbelief. While he himself was known for having a lust for life, Ryu was known for his ability for not keeping his mouth shut against non-Mandalorian enemies. Ravager raised an eyebrow behind her helmet before looking at Solrac.

"Let him go and I won't put a hole in your head." he said menacingly. Solrac himself had the misfortune of knowing Ryu's wife very well and feared for his very life whenever he had to tell her Ryu had been injured. Calista had a habit of taking out her worry through physical means, namely beating the nearest thing to a pulp.

"Such a sure demand." Ravager retorted before taking a thoughtful look for several heartbeats and then smirking. "No, no I don't think that will do at all. I _might _be willing to part with my catch if you tell me who you are. And while you're at it, why not _what _you are as well?"

"I don't make compromises with people who threaten my friends."

"And I don't quite care for those who waste my time with wasted talk." Solrac narrowed his eyes at her attitude, or the smirk that had yet to disappear from her face. The young man felt his muscles tense as the sound of the battle began to grow closer to the present impasse.

"Listen. What ever is fighting down that way," he slowly said and pointed in the direction of the sound, "is going to be here very soon. Now you seem like the sort who likes to way her options patiently before making any action."

"Flattery will get you no where Mr._Bes'kad_, so you should stop right there." Ravager said while glancing in the direction he had pointed at. Solrac could see the intelligence behind that eye, the mind that he knew was devising plan after plan within seconds. "Answer me this question, and I might, _might_, let Mr. _Di'kut _go. Does that sound reasonable?"

"That depends on the question you know." Ryu quipped.

"Oh _shut up_." Ravager said lightly pressing her blade nearer to his throat. "You are starting to sound too much like that insane girl I met two years ago."

"Ask your question Ravager." Solrac said while bringing down his blaster pistols slightly.

"Do you know what this place is?" she asked seriously for once. Her body language not giving any indication as to whether or not she would kill Ryu if she did not like his answer. Gritting his teeth Solrac hoped for the best as he spoke.

"No. That is something we have in common-" what ever he was about say was cut short by sound of an explosion quickly followed by a slight shaking of their corridor. None of the three of them lost their footing however, barely moving at all throughout the shaking.

"For now, I won't go after you if you and your friend do the same for me. At least until we find out what is going on here." Ravager said as she removed her blade from Ryus' throat before taking several steps back. The Mandalorian man cracked his neck quickly before bending down to pick up his weapon; which he had lost when Ravager attacked.

"So then _vod,_" Solrac said as he walked to stand beside the more heavily armed man, "how does it feel to know that there is a woman as tough as Calista with us that can also kick your _shebs_?" Ryu looked at his younger friend with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Shut up." he said before reassembling his weapon into its anti-armor configuration. Solrac moved his eyes in a specific sequence which linked the scopes attached to his two WESTARs to his helmets HUD. While doing this the younger of the two soldiers couldn't help but smirk as the image of the scopes appeared before his eyes. Mandalore always found a way to give him and his team the nicest new toys.

"Well you ready Ryu?" asked Solrac while he prepared himself for the new threat.

"Always ready to live through a fight. The question is. . . Are you?"

"_Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur. _Mandalore the Preserver never spoke truer words." was the reply, Solrac's voice actually becoming even more serious. "Ravager, don't suppose you know who is coming this. . . Ravager?"

At the deadly woman's silence the two men turned to look at her wondering what had caused her to be silent. They were surprised to say the least when they saw her twitching her right eye in disbelief. Her mouth was gaped the slightest of inches enough to show her own shock. She soon found her voice again however.

"How? How is _she _here? I've had enough of that crazy joker!" she exclaimed in surprise, ignoring the fact that the two Mandalorians had stepped slightly nearer to her. The pair slowly backed away from her unsure as to her sanity at the moment. Talking to oneself was never a good sign; especially when one was in a likely life or death situation.

Another explosion rocked the trio to the point they nearly lost their footing. The explosion was followed by several more in rapid succession as well as a cloud of smoke rising over them. What caught the attention of Ravager and the Mandalorians was a fit of laughter that was clearly feminine in origin. Suddenly Ravagers' words began to make sense to the young men after all.

All but Ravager readied their weapons as two shadows appeared in the center of the cloud coming towards them. One was obviously female, and the other was certainly male. The pair were both running though the female's was more like a morning jog than the dead sprint from the male. Solrac took aim at the arms of the male intent on disabling him from using any weapons, and Ryu had converted the DC-17 into its sniper format and was locked on the females' leg.

The pair came to a halt about thirty feet from the trio, the smoke still hiding the newcomer's appearance. When the smoke cleared the male had two hand guns pulled out and aimed at Solrac. He wore a red helmet that completely hid his face from view, a black area surrounding two white eyes. The man also had on a blue skin-tight shirt beneath a brown jacket made of some kind of leather. A pair of black gloves framed both hands and carried what looked like a small pouch just below his knuckles. His pants were a dark grey color and ended with a pair of black boots with three of the pouches his gloves had. He was also of the same height as Solrac was whenever he chose not to wear armor, and more than likely just as muscular.

The young woman to the helmeted mans' left however was about Ravager's height. Solrac silently wondered if he had woken up in a world where all women were both beautiful and, more that likely, deadly as he took in her appearance. She had short almost boyish fiery red hair, stark white skin, bright violet eyes, and ruby red lips with an athletic physique. She was dressed in a high green collared purple shirt with only one button thus revealing her cleavage, a pair of long purple sleeves with white kid gloves, tight purple leather pants with a green belt, a yellow flower in her lapel, and a pair of purple heeled shoes. She had an insanely happy grin on her face as she looked over Ravager before then glancing at the two Mandalorian men.

"Wow. Ravager, I didn't know you had two boyfriends," she said in a happy tone of voice that matched her grin, "oh and you got a bit paler, how'd that happen?" Ravager gritted her teeth in annoyance at the red head's remarks.

"Duella, how are you here? Shouldn't you be with Tartarus? While you're at it, explain why the Red Hood is here." the masked girl said coldly as she glared at the other girl.

"Tartarus? But I could've sworn Rachel said I was a part of the Titans, right?" Duella asked looking truly confused for a moment and tilting her head to the left slightly, her right hand cupping her chin as she thought, while not answering either of Ravagers' other questions.

"And not even a minute of talking to her," Ravager said in an annoyed voice, "I already know I'm going to have a headache any minute."

"Uh, huh." Solrac said while he continued to aim at Red Hood, who did the same, neither moving a muscle. "So. . . Any reason why only me, Ryu, and Red Hood over there are the only ones ready to kill each other? Because one would think after that little stunt you pulled that you wouldn't mind fighting the girl considering she seems to annoy you."

"Speak when one speaks to you first Orange." Ravager deadpanned and causing Solrac to consider shooting her in the back at that very instant.

"Nice pistols pal. What are they?" Red Hood asked Solrac as he spoke for the first time in the encounter. His voice was non-threatening and seemed very interested in the weapons being pointed at him.

"WESTAR-34 blaster pistols."

"Never heard of them. Why gold?"

"Because silver was patented."

"Guys." Ryu said in confusion and disbelief. Gaining the attention of the gathered people he then proceeded to drop his DC-17 and raised both hands in the air. "Seeing as how you were all a bit busy chatting, I doubt you noticed that we're surrounded."

As if awaiting his word about a hundred large creatures that resembled the saurian Sss-ruu came into existence. The light reflecting of them as their stealth systems were deactivated. All had large two handed rifles trained on the group who, aside from Ryu, were still staring at one another.

"Great," Solrac muttered as he calmly lowered his own weapons. "I get to be a prisoner again."

_**AN: AND FIN. There it is my first crossover, and my first foray into the world of Teen Titans. Well, how'd I do? This is just the opening act of the first act; I still have to introduce the rest of the team for this particular story. Yes. I said team. I figure if a pair of Mandalorians went into a different universe then they would logically be part of a team. Here is the team roster. Also, for certain characters I utilize my right as author to change their age if I haven't got a clue as to their real age. **_

_Star Wars members:_

_Solrac Storia, my own OC. Age: 18-19_

_Ryu Hisanaga, a loaned OC from DragonKnightRyu and his Soldier of the Jedi fic. Age: 24-25_

_HK-47, because an insane upgraded assassination droid is just too good to resist having. Robots no have Age. _

_DC Comic Universe Members:_

_Duela Dent, AKA Jokers/Riddlers/Catwoman's/Penguins/Other batman villains daughter. Age: 21. Yeah, I'm aware she died. But the timeframe for this story is a bit before her death, I think. So yeah, she stays. _

_Ravager: This characterization of Ravager that I will be using is not the canon Ravager from the comics. She is a slightly altered Ravager, background story changes mostly, from 26-Lord-Pains' excellent NU: RedX Rising. I highly recommend it dudes. Though in order to allow Lord-Pain to maintain the ability to bring Ravager into any possible sequel I made her slightly older than she is in that story. Also heads up, she will reference events that take place in that fic. If you ever feel confused just read it. Age: 21_

_Jason Todd, AKA Red Hood. I watched Batman: Under the Red Hood a few days ago and WOW! That was the first time I heard about Hood, and he was awesome. The Deadpool of the DC verse. Well okay, maybe not. He doesn't do anything that involves harming kids. But seriously, he was awesome. His outfit and personality from said movie will be the basis of how I write him. Age: 26-27_

_Also the team will split up into three separate teams when they get to the Titans world. And yeah, it's not going to be this Ravager's universe or Jason Todd's. It's a different one that will be based on the Titans Comic Series slightly, as well as the Cartoon Network cartoon series. And yeah, there will several other people working with the main team who are not a part of it, and may even oppose it. It sounds confusing but as the series progresses you will understand what I'm talking about. Anyway here are the smaller branches of the team I decided on so far. _

_A Branch: _

_Solrac, HK-47_

_C Branch: _

_Ryu, Jason, _

_D Branch: _

_Duela, Ravager_

_Oh yeah, whenever in the story "Dialouge is like this, it means the speaker is a seperate entity speaking within someone's mind." _

___Get it?_


End file.
